The present invention relates to the preparation of artificial turf or carpeting in the field.
The term "turf" is used herein broadly to connote a preparation which is like carpet or shag rug or artificial grass.
The term "field" is used herein to connote preparation at the point of installation rather than preparation in a factory followed by transport to the point of installation.
Two exemplary patents relating to artificial turf which is prepared to simulate grass, although such preparation is carried out in a factory rather than in the field, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,846 and 3,332,828. The preparation method of U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,846 involves distributing fibrous material evenly over the top of a sheet of rubber composition and then vulcanizing the fibers to the sheet in a heat press. U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,828 relates to artificial turf preferably produced by weaving synthetic fibers on a Wilton cut-pile loom to form a structure consisting of a woven backing having a cut-pile face extending from one surface thereof and then applying a suitable latex formulation on the other surface of the backing to render the complete structure dimensionally stable.